


Nenhuma outra maneira

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Doutor sabia que não teria arrependimentos quanto a apagar as memórias de Donna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nenhuma outra maneira

Donna naquele momento tinha uma mente de um Timelord, de um senhor do tempo, isso era a pior parte, ela via a eternidade ,o universo e o próprio tempo, tudo aquilo que podia ser, e o que tinha que ser independente de qualquer esforço contrario, e sabia que morrer se mantivesse suas memórias se encaixava na segunda categoria e mesmo assim pediu para ficar, implorou para ficar na verdade, escolheu passar seus últimos momentos com ele na Tardis com suas memórias intactas a uma vida inteira sem elas, o Doutor apagou sua memória mesmo sabendo que as vezes ele ainda ouviria seus gritos desesperados ecoando em sua mente. Ele a deitou em sua cama na sua casa em Ipswich ,deu um beijo em sua testa e sabia que não se arrependia de sua decisão e nem nunca o faria. Donna estava sem memórias mas mesmo assim viva. Donna que era a sua melhor amiga, estranhamente em quase mil anos de viagens e ela com pouco tempo de convivência acabou sendo a pessoa que o conhecia melhor entre todos ,ela que era brilhante e fantástica,corajosa e bondosa, ela o confortava e o fazia rir mas antes de tudo o desafiava e o fazia querer ser melhor do que si mesmo, ela era tudo que ele sempre mais amara na humanidade. Donna que sentiu compaixão pelos Racnoss, que o fez salvar pelo menos alguém em Pompéia e chorou pelos Ood. Donna que salvou o universo inteiro mas muito antes disso o salvou ,Donna que teria passado o resto da sua vida viajando com ele se tivesse tido a chance ele apagou sua memória, tudo o que eles passaram juntos se esvair de sua mente, não havia nenhuma outra maneira, ele sabia que conseguiria suportar um universo em que Donna Noble não se lembrasse dele, mas não um em que Donna Noble não existisse.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
